Infatuated
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: "That's the second time I've watched the love of my life sail away with the Black Pearl. Once with Katherine, then with Helen. I swear if I take a look at the heart that's in his possesion, it'd be broken into a million peices like glass splinters. HIATUS


**Hello. The sequel to Scorn and Hatred- Infatuated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one. Helen <em>mid-December, 1698<em>

He followed his compass, but why was he here? Was it a defect? In Port Royal. He got off his ship and continued to follow his compass.

He didn't watch his way, so he bumped into a girl. He looked up. She had straight long brown hair that was obviously dyed. Her eyes flew open in recognition as she saw him.

"Jack Sparrow!" She exclaimed. He frowned.

"Do I know you? Not that I don't want to..." He trailed off.

"Helen, captain."

Jack frowned. Helen... White... Katherine! Impossible, Katherine was dead. He watched her die! "Katherine...?" He asked, paling.

Helen frowned. "Sorry, who?" She asked. Jack pulled her into an alley.

"I know you're Katherine. She went by Helen. Your last name is White?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, my name is White, but I am not Katherine."

"Then how did you know me?" He demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have heard of you. Who hasn't?" She asked him.

He smirked. "True. But you act so much like Katherine. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Helen White. I told you already." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Did you know Katherine?" He asked.

"No... I mean..." She stuttered.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. Katherine is my cousin. That is why she went by Helen. Where is she? Did you know her?" She asked.

He turned away and started to walk back to his ship. She followed him back there.

"Answer me!" She exclaimed. He whipped around when she got onto the ship.

"Kate's dead." He said simply.

Helen stared at him. "What?" She asked.

"She's dead. She took the blade for me, okay?" He snapped, annoyed.

"Why?" Helen whispered.

"She fell in love with me. She loved me so much she was willing to die for me. I was so terrible to her. I didn't remember her, I used her, I took her by force. She still loved me. I never realized untill now that I loved her too." Jack answered quietly, regretfully.

Helen fell quiet, tears forming in her eyes. Jack wrapped her in his arms. "What's wrong, love? Don't cry. I'm sorry, I owe her, I owe you."

"No you don't. She forgave you, didn't she?" She asked, sobbing quietly.

He nodded. "That's what she's like. Sometimes stupid." She commented. He kept her there untill she stopped crying.

"Thanks, Jack. Can I... maybe stay here?" She asked. He stared at her. He didn't know why, but he found something familiar about her. He said yes, she could.

As he continued to live with her everyday, he formed a friendship that would never happen between any other girls- or even men. He found himself smiling and laughing, feeling emotions again.

"Helen, ye want to go to Tortuga with me?" He asked, smiling broadly. She nodded, smiling.

"Sure, why not? I could steal some clothes..." She trailed off, giving him a michievous smile. Jack grabbed her arm and went with her off the ship. She stared at their arms, her expression showing shock for a moment. She got hold of herself and followed him off the ship and into the bar.

"Two rum, please." He said, watching the barmaid. Helen punched his arm jokingly. He turned to her and laughed.

"Are you sure it's wise for us both to be drunk?" She asked him questioningly. He raised his eyes.

"Of course it is." She laughed, but she raised the glass of rum and drank.

They were both tipsy, but Helen more than Jack. She giggled. "You know, Jack, I've always thought you were quite handsome." She said. Jack grinned.

"Only a little, love?" He asked. She giggled again.

"Okay, you're really good-looking." She admitted. He held out his arms.

"Of course, I'm captin Jack Sparrow." He said.

Jack ordered another bottle of rum. He basically poured the whole bottle into his mouth. Helen watched him do this. She also watched as he dismissed her and went to find a whore. She stumbled back into the ship, hands curled into fists beside her.

She slammed her cabin door and sat down on the bed. She should have known this would happen. She should have known. Her fingers traced the tattoo on the back of her shoulder. He would never have changed, why did she get her hopes up? He's captain Jack Sparrow. Even if she died, he would never have told anyone.

_Well, he did tell Helen, didn't he?_ She thought.

She cleared her head of all the thoughts, and she went to sleep. Well, she tried to go to sleep anyways. Obviously, it didn't work.

She then got off the ship, and looked for Jack. She found him next to two women, slurring his words. "Jack Sparrow."

He looked up at her, then looked back to the other two girls. They looked at her. "Bugger off."

Helen narrowed her eyes at them and tried to take Jack's arm. He twisted and flung her wrist away and she found herself a few steps away from where she orginally was. Now she had a broken wrist.

"Jack Sparrow, come with me this intance." She demanded.

One of his whores slapped her across the face. She regained her balance. "Oh, leave me alone all right?"

"What about m- my cousin? Katherine? Did you forget her? Or is she simply dead?" She asked harshly, feeling pain in her chest.

He looked her dead straight in the eye. "She _is _dead."

She couldn't reason with him anymore. She turned on her heels and stormed back on the ship, this time she was upset _and _angry.


End file.
